Tool
by Waffle Hiccupdragon
Summary: Saix and Xion hate each other. That much is evident. But can it change? Or will it just get worse?
1. Breakdown

**Another story of mine. This one is mainly about the tension between Saix and Xion. PLEASE NOTE in this story I changed Xion and Roxas' ages so they were adults. No, that doesnt mean Axel is an old man now, so calm down, fangirls. Axel is still the same. ALSO NOTE I borrowed author Markus Zusak's style of making points. I recently read his book The Book Thief and it is now my cherished favorite. If you haven't read it yet, READ IT! And no, the narrator in this story is not Death, like in The Book Thief. It's me. Because now and again I do make little comments in my writing because thats just how I am, so dont go wondering who the hell is telling the story. Ok good.**

**DISCLAIMER- Nothing in this story belongs to me. Any characters, particular writing styles, and elements belong to their rightful owners.**

Her crying annoyed the Freeshooter. Here he thought eavesdropping on Xion would provide him with valuable information as to why she kept leaving. But all she ever does anymore is cry. From outside the door, the sound was muffled, but he could still hear it. "Man, compared to Namine, I thought SHE was the quiet one." Xigbar muttered to himself before sauntering away.

Xion stopped crying eventually, but did not emerge from her room all day. As some of the other members lounged in the grey area, Roxas appeared in a dark portal, filled with energy despite the challenging mission he just completed. Axel was still off at Castle Oblivion, so Roxas decided to skip out on ice cream. He still remembered the WINNER stick and made another mental reminder to give it to Axel when he returned from C.O. So, plainly, Roxas was, well, bored. The lounging members provided idle chatter, but most of them preferred to be left alone. After some time, Roxas stared harshly at the back of Saix, who was gazing up at Kingdom Hearts with a monotonous expression. Typical Saix at his best. Roxas wasted no time thinking about all the horrible ways Saix treated Xion, and ran off to find her.

When Roxas passed by her door, Xion was crying. He softly "knocked, and after a few short minutes, Xion slowly opened the door. Her hood was up and her head was bowed. The lights were off, but in the moonlight, Roxas could just make out a crystal tear. "Hey, don't cry, Xion. Look, I brought you some ice cream. It's still cold." She didn't need to respond. Roxas gently led her to the bed, where she sat and ate the ice cream silently. "It's ok Xion. Saix doesn't like anyone around here except Xemnas." Secretly, Roxas started to brew a mutual hate for Xemnas recently, which tied in with his hate for Saix. "All Saix cares about is kissing Xemnas' fat ass all the freaking time. It's like he doesn't even care about himself." There was a heavy silence. "Roxas," Xion said after some time, "I think I know why Saix doesn't like me." Roxas flashed a surprised glance at her. "It's because I'm not a real nobody." "What are you talking about, Xion? Of course you're a real nobody. You're special, like me. Axel said so, and he knows everything." (Remember, Roxas doesn't know everything, and so assumes everyone else does. Lol) Xion shook her head. "Roxas, you came from Sora. But I….I was created. In Castle Oblivion. That's where I was born. Since I don't have any memory of what it was like, I wanted to go back there to see it. That's where I've been trying to go. I admit, in a way, I did try to escape. When I found out where I came from, I began to think the Organization was trying to hide the truth from me. I still think they are. They don't want me to find out what I am. I'm just a tool in their eyes. Saix's eyes, at least." Roxas put his hand on Xion's shoulder in reassurance. Well, I don't care if you were created. You're still my best friend. Nothing can ever change that." Xion smiled for the first time that day. She didn't look Roxas in the eyes, but lifted her hood. "Thanks Roxas." She said.

"It's just a puppet. I cannot understand its value of importance to you." Saix argued. It was a private meeting in the round room between the Diviner and Xemnas. "She is essential to our plans and is performing at a satisfactory rate. I am growing impatient with you, Saix. Countless times I have tried to explain the mission, the goal, of this project. I have all the information I need regarding her trying to escape. This prototype is too weak to go too far. Why you hold such concern and aggravation towards the project is something I am thinking suspiciously of. Do not alter my plan. Dismissed." Xemnas dispersed at once, attending to other matters. Like always, Xemnas spoke with deep authority, and exaggerated gestures. Saix, still trying to take all this in, remained. He never had a disagreement with the superior, let alone distrust. But Xemnas was just a human nobody. Saix, was an elf. Different. More…acute senses. Finally, after arguing with himself for a while, he decided he couldn't cross the superior. Too risky, and foolish.

The next day, Roxas was full of energy and ready to start on another mission. Strange, how every day was the same as the next, with no second thought about doing something different. I guess Roxas wouldn't know what to do with himself. He met up with Xion in the hallway. She was curled up against the wall. Her hood was up again, and her body twitched a little from quiet sobs. "Xion! Are you ok?" Roxas said, kneeling next to her. She didn't respond. Gently, Roxas tilted her chin so she was looking at his face. He gasped when he saw a deep red welt on her cheek and some blood on her hairline. "Oh no, Xion. We have to get you to Vexen. He will know what to do." Xion didn't want to see Vexen. She wanted to tell Roxas what happened to her in the middle of the night, but just couldn't compose herself to do so. She let Roxas lead her to the med room. He held her hand.

"Well don't expect me to talk anyone out of anything. Even though I'm a founding member, they treat ME like shit." Vexen said as he carelessly but carefully tended to Xion's wounds. His cold touch felt uncomfortable against her skin.

After Xion was taken care of, they walked the corridors toward the Grey Area where Saix awaited to grant them a mission. Both of their minds were racing, each with completely different thoughts. None of those thoughts had anything to do with missions.

***THE CURRENT THOUGHTS OF XION***

_What am I going to do? I can't keep tolerating this. Even with the keyblade, he's so much stronger than me. I'm afraid he might do something even worse to me if I don't listen to him. I wonder if anyone else knows about this. I wish I had someone to trust. I want to tell Roxas, but I don't want him confronting Saix. I don't know anyone well enough besides Roxas to confide in. Axel is—Axel!_

***THE CURRENT THOUGHTS OF ROXAS***

_Something serious happened last night. It's likely that Xion would beat herself up for being resented by some people, but from the way she was acting, it seemed someone did this to her. And I bet I know exactly who it is. But I can't prove anything. And for all I know, my actions could get me into trouble, or worse, Xion. I wonder what Axel would do._

Axel would not return for quite some time. He left three days prior to the argument between Xion and Saix. When Roxas and Xion approached the entrance to the Grey Area, Xion suddenly bolted in the opposite direction harshly and without warning. Roxas was left standing dumbfounded. She was a small girl, shorter than Namine even, but those legs carried her fast and far. She knew exactly where she was going, didn't know why, but didn't seem to care. It was as if she had lost all feeling with hopelessness. Her breathing came in raspy sobs. Xemnas had his feet propped up on his desk, head hidden by a newspaper article when Xion burst in without warning.

***THIS ACT IN THE EYES OF THE OTHER MEMBERS***

Immediate elimination.

Xemnas' eyes grew furious as he slammed his newspaper down on the metal desk loudly. He said nothing. Her eyes never left his. His turned to relaxed surprise at seeing her angry blue stare. "Make him stop." She ordered.

***IF ROXAS WAS THERE***

He would say "Shut the fuck up you crazy bitch!"

Nobody gave Xemnas an order. It never even crossed their minds. It was unspeakable. Unthinkable. Never contemplated. Xemnas slowly rose from his throne, and walked towards her, never breaking eye contact. Xion didn't care. "Come with me." Xemnas said, taking Xion's hand and leading her to a lounge. His hold on her hand was gentle, but firm. When they arrived, he sat her down, and made sure to lock the door. "This is becoming quite interesting, sweetheart." Xemnas started. The last word stung Xion. She stared at the floor, waiting for him to continue. "The sudden nerve you so unexpectedly acquired is starting to concern me. However, if you were not able to perform as expected, if you were not wearing that coat, I would have no hesitation to kill you at this very moment." Xion made no reaction. "However, I am merciful enough to warn you this time, that your actions will not go unjustified from this moment forward." "Please, Lord Xemnas, all I want is for Saix to stop—" "What he thinks of you is none of my concern. If you continue to perform as expected, he cannot blame you for anything. Leave." Xion silently faded back to her room. Roxas was there, waiting for her. "He won't do anything." Xion declared. "Who? Who did you go to see just now?" Xion sighed. "Xemnas." "What? Why?" Roxas wondered what on the great green earth she was thinking. First of all, he knew Xemnas could care less, and two, Xemnas wouldn't do anything. Or if he did, it would be permission for Saix to keep tormenting her. In this Organization, it was all about Xemnas.

Roxas left her alone and went on his mission, not even bothering to look at Saix as he spoke.

***WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT***

Saix pushed her farther into the room and locked the door. "We could sit here all night. I do not have the heart to care. Now, tell me what you know." The Diviner's eyes blazed with golden fire as he interrogated Xion. She thought for a moment before finally saying "No." Shaking his head with an empty chuckle, Saix sauntered over to where she sat on the big white couch. He grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him. "Maybe I should take different measures, little girl. I understand you are friends with Roxas." "Leave him out of this!" Xion was clearly upset, and though Saix wished it were not true, he wondered if what Xion 'felt' could be classified as a true emotion. She was not a little girl. In fact she was almost his age. "Why do you hesitate to tell me, Xion?" It was the first time Saix ever said number fourteen's actual name. "Because—" Xion couldn't seem to finish the sentence. _What if he does away with me? What would Xemnas think? I'm sure he'd think I was lying through my teeth. He already knows I don't like Saix. His knowledge is vast. It makes me wonder how Saix's plans slip his mind so easily._Xion realized there was no getting out of this without some talking. She finally said, "Because I don't want you to tell someone." "And whom do you think I would tell? I don't buy a direct ticket to my death, young lady. And neither should you. Which is why you are going to tell me." "I had a dream last night, Saix." Speaking his name made Xion shiver. It wasn't exactly fright; she didn't know what it was. "I don't remember what exactly was said in the dream, but I remember an epic battle where you were severely injured by some superior force. And when I woke up, I somehow gained the knowledge that you were plotting against us, and to overthrow Xemnas." "Are you sure it wasn't just a suspicion?" Whatever admittance Saix thought was completely hidden by his empty expression. "No. I felt certain. I had no doubts." Xion's expression matched that of Saix. "Does anyone else know about your….assumption?" Saix asked. Still playing innocent, he reasoned that was the only thing he could do. "I thought about telling Roxas….but I didn't. And I won't." Outside, the moon emerged from behind a cloud. Saix began to change. And Xion's injuries happened.

That night, Xion began to drift into a peaceful sleep. Saix excused her mission earlier, because he knew what he did and he knew that she was weakened. Not to mention he was scolded by Xemnas for losing focus. Silently, Saix slipped into her room. Xion didn't stir, and he sat on the window sill.

***THE THOUGHTS OF SAIX***

_I have noticed recently, with what has happened, that I am beginning to feel something. It has something to do with Xion. I haven't been able to stop thinking about how I felt all day. Every time I did, Xion was always a part of it. My mind raced for the first time in ten years, since I was born from my former self, Isa. I was afraid to look in the mirror, to see what the others would see. They couldn't see me like this. So today I called in sick, hoping these thoughts would eventually cease. But if anything, they have only gotten more vibrant. I am beginning to visualize. Are these memories?_

Saix forgot where he was as he watched Xion sleep. He didn't even blink. Didn't even realize he was still sitting there when the moon began to fade from the sky, to be replaced by the sun and its morning light. It was only a hint, very early morning, so the room was still mostly dark. Saix walked over to Xion's bedside. He carefully examined her injuries, which were professionally wrapped, no doubt by the Chilly Academic. He saw blood seeping through the layers of the bandage, and with soft prodding, realized the blood was still damp. Saix knelt to the floor, buried his head in Xion's arm, and softly wept.

When morning finally came, Saix was back to the windowsill. He stared at the floor as Xion woke. She noticed something wet on her arm, and it wasn't blood. Not even noticing Saix, she rose and walked out of the room.

***TWO DIFFICULT WORDS FOR SAIX***

"I'm sorry."

Xion was surprised to see Demyx standing where Saix usually stood on mission days, and even with the clipboard. He seemed as cheery as ever. Apparently this was Dem-Dem's first administrational position….ever. Happy to see his happy face, Xion's mood instantly brightened and she skipped over to him to receive her mission. For some reason, she didn't even think about Roxas. "Okay, well today your job is to destroy a giant Novashadow." Something Demyx could never handle by himself. "Okay!" Xion said brightly. "Am I partnered with anyone for this mission?" she asked. Demyx took a couple minutes to look for the extra data. "Hmm…erm…nope. Guess it's just you this time." That's when Roxas came to mind. "Where's Roxas?" Xion asked. "I haven't seen him. I think he still might be sleeping. You can go look for him for a short while, and if you find him, tell him to report to me immediately or he will be late." Xion couldn't believe how cheesy Demyx sounded when he tried to be professional. It's amazing that he's older than Roxas but still has a little kid's mentality. "Alright." Xion said. Without another word, she raced back to the sleeping quarters. When she arrived, she stopped. Xion had never even seen Roxas go into his room. All the doors looked the same. She crept by each one slowly, hoping to hear his voice. All she knew was the last door on the end belonged to Xemnas, and Xion would rather get killed by a Novashadow than ask Xemnas for directions. Unfortunately for her, most of the members were already off on their missions. When Xion reached the end, she seemed hopeless, until she heard faint voices coming from behind Xemnas' door. She leaned her ear against it and listened. There were two muffled voices, but she couldn't make out whose they were. They seemed to get a little louder, and Xion was able to place one of the voices: Xemnas. She began to get frustrated at not being able to identify the other voice. Suddenly, Xion jumped when she saw the doorknob turn. Quickly she hid behind a corner. The door opened, and Xion saw a tuft of spiky blonde hair. "Roxas!" she screamed, ecstatic and relieved. Roxas stopped, but didn't acknowledge her. He had an evil grin on his face, something Xion never saw on him before. However, when Xion inquired, Roxas stayed silent. He kept the grin, rubbing his hands together like an evil genius might do. (or would do. I've seen it happen before.) Xion watched him walk away, dumbfounded. She noticed Roxas left the door open. She peeked inside, and Xemnas was writing at his desk. Xion didn't know what to do, so she just stared for a bit. Not looking up, Xemnas said "You can be thankful that your issues are being handled. Now leave." Xion wasted no time exiting Xemnas' presence. She teleported directly to Twilight Town to kill the Novashadow.

Back in Xion's room, Saix jumped off the windowsill. He didn't know what to think. Nowadays, it seemed the Luna Diviner didn't need the moon to go insane.

Saix wished he didn't call off sick. And at the same time he was glad he did. Saix began to walk out when he noticed something sitting next to Xion's pillow. It was a small pile of seashells. He remembered gossip about Roxas leaving them there. One for each day she was asleep that time she fainted. There were seven.

The shells made Saix think about something.

***ONE WORD & AN ORDER OF NUGGETS TO GO***

Friendship

Xion is out of breath, her hands on her knees. "Where IS that thing? I'll bet Demyx screwed up. He must have sent me to the wrong world or something. Damn kid." A sigh. "Well, I guess I'll check the tram yard."

A scream followed her first few footsteps into the dark dead end between buildings. Leaning against the steel gate to the garage stood a tall figure about Xion's age, with blue hair and an X-shaped scar. Saix.

**Longest first chapter EVER. Sorry if I bored you, but if I did, plz tell me in a review.**


	2. Buildup?

**DISCLAIMER- Nothing is owned by me.**

When the Diviner saw her, it was all he could do not to curse himself. Pinned to the wall by the giant heartless, slowly losing life force, he began to think. _If I had a heart, I would be terrified. Why are my thoughts slow? I guess the grip is blocking blood flow to my brain. What it's doing to me, I can't bear to think of Xion against it. Wait…the keyblade…_

***POSSIBILITY***

Xion was in fact capable of killing a Novashadow. This one was incredibly hostile, and would kill Xion without a doubt if it was able to pin Saix like a ragdoll. Saix thought DemDem would be dim enough to pair her with a death sentence. The idiot. And there is no disobeying orders, no matter who is in charge at a certain time. So the only way he could save her was by facing the threat himself. As I'm watching this, and writing my story on some parchment, I stand in the corner of the courtyard, in a shadow darker than darkness. On Saix, I believe this was a foolish act of pride.

If she was going to save him, she didn't have much time left. Saix's moon eyes were no longer stabbing into her flesh. His head was bowed, eyes closed, and face continuing to turn pale with each passing second. The thoughts were overwhelming.

***WHY?***

Xion was shaking, and not from fear. From uncertainty. _I can do this, but should I? Wait! This is my chance…maybe my only chance…to finish them both. But there's still questions I want answers to. Need answers to. And I don't even know why._

"Aaaarrgh!" Xion's scream was bone chilling, expressing all of the mixed unstable emotions, which, in fact is quite remarkable for a prototype, a false nobody. She didn't know whom she was running toward, but when something touched the end of her keyblade, Xion whacked it without much knowing who it was she was trying to kill anyway. Finally she came to a temporary conclusion. Killing the Novashadow would take her mind off Saix, at least, for a minute or two. Any time not thinking about Saix was a great time. She thought about random things, almost all of which, made her laugh. And yet, Xion whacked away, much to the Diviner's confusion. Maybe he isn't the insane one for once. Saix regained his thinking as the immense grip on his body ceased more and more with each strike of the Kingdom Key. He didn't need it at the time, though, because he didn't know what to think. Couldn't. For a while, he watched Xion battle the Novashadow, who completely ignored Saix by now. Xion focused on her speed, sprinting, while aiming for crucial points on the monster heartless.

***A CONVERSATION***

"Axel, you're back!" Roxas shouted, full of joy. "Yeah, that much is obvious. How you been, Roxas?" Axel casually sat down on the ledge of the clock tower, ice cream in hand. "Axel, there's something I have to ask you." Roxas' tone changed dramatically. Axel flashed a concerned look at Roxas. "What happened?" he asked, tensely. "Something's wrong with Xion. A couple days ago, I found her crying, and she had blood on her face. She wouldn't tell me what happened." Axel didn't respond. He stared at the ice cream dripping to the ground, contemplating. "It was Saix, wasn't it? What a jackass. Can't believe he has the balls to put his hands on another member like that. I can't believe I was friends with him once." Axel struck the ledge with his fist, and chomped angrily on the ice cream. "How do you know? I mean, I sort of thought Saix had something to do with it too, but you seem so sure about it." Roxas asked, clearly depressed. "Sometimes, you just know stuff. There might not be any real explanation, and that's called instinct. You can't prove it, but you know it's there, and as long as you know it, that's all that matters." Axel said.

As Xion watched the dark creature fade away, she heard Saix's raspy breathing as he lie on the ground, too exhausted to think. Xion was still a little out of breath from the battle, and though not as injured and beaten as the diviner, she too, couldn't think.

She watched him for a minute or so, gasping painfully for breath as the color slowly returned to his face. Blood was streaked on his face, the ground, and where his coat had been severed from the creature's razor edge claws. His eyes remained shut tight, as if he were afraid of what he might see when he opened them. Xion felt torn. She wanted to return to HQ, because she wanted to talk to Roxas and Xemnas would be upset if she were late without a legit reason. _Should I just…leave him there?_She thought. Xion knows he deserved it, but had Saix not been there, neither would she. _That's just an assumption. Anything could have happened. It's not like instinct._Before Xion even realized what she was doing, she knelt beside him. His breathing quickened, as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't. His expression looked sad to her now. "Thank you….Saix." Xion's voice was a whisper. She could barely hear herself speak, but when she did, Saix opened his eyes. He didn't speak, but didn't look as pained. Suddenly Xion noticed the time. The light was beginning to fade, and Xemnas would be angry. With someone, definitely. Saix made no effort to get up, and seemed broken-spirited. Xion decided she had no choice. As much as she hated his guts, he had to get back. She put one arm around his shoulders and one hand held his as she pulled him up into a sitting position. Saix coughed a few times, blood spraying from his mouth. Xion noticed the color of his skin didn't return to normal. Moving the hair from his face, she pulled a potion from her coat pocket and offered it to him. Stubbornly, he didn't take it, and just sat there, trying to regain his composure. He was too heavy to lift, and kept staggering to the ground every time Xion made him stand. "We have to get back, Saix. I know you hate me, but—" "No, Xion." Saix's interruption surprised Xion to silence. He continued. "I don't…hate you. I don't think…I ever did. I know I'm changing somehow, but I don't know why, and I don't know if I'm the only one. Kingdom Hearts continues to wax and expand in our sky. I shouldn't be surprised that something like this would happen. For some reason, I am."

***OPPORTUNITY***

Two nobodies, with questions. About each other. And here they are. What are you waiting for, Xion?

_I guess the opportunity for honest peaceful questioning isn't now._Xion didn't know what else to say to him. Instead, she changed the subject. "We really need to get back." The silence was long, almost…..choking. Why does that sound so familiar? "….Fine." Saix said. He staggered up onto his feet, one arm around Xion's shoulders as she did her best to support him on the way back. Thank heavens for dark portals. The direct here-to-there solution for people of the dark.

When they got back…

***XEMNAS WAS NOT AMUSED***

I guess he never is. Amused Xemnas is Xemnas glomping all over Kingdom Hearts. And unfortunately for Xemmy, the irritatingly long absence of the Diviner and the project was preventing him from doing that.

As Xion and Saix hobbled out of the dark portal, Saix from pain, Xion from having to carry his weight, they stopped to look up at the Superior. His irritated stare was electrifying, like a magnet that no matter how much you would have loved to look at anything else at that moment, could not escape the tension. Xion's mind was scrambling to string together a decent excuse, but to her surprise, it was Xemnas who spoke first. But not before he took a good long evaluation of Saix's injuries and his inability to speak. "What was the danger that created this?" Xemnas asked, referring to Saix, whom he would have thought to be the last person to return to HQ in such a state. Xion blurted out everything in a great rush. "The Novashadow. I went to fight it, and Saix provoked it, and I finished it off, and—" "A Novashadow? You must be lying." Xemnas said, though he could not see it in her eyes. "I swear on my heart I'm telling the truth. When the Novashadow gripped Saix, he submitted almost immediately. I knew that wasn't like him, but I wasn't sure what to think. For all I knew, it could have been part of his attack, until I saw him grow pale." "Did he show any signs of illness or abnormal behavior prior to the assigned mission?" Xemnas inquired again. "Honestly, my Superior, it wasn't his battle anyway. I was assigned the task solo, but when I arrived, Saix was already fighting it. But what confused me was that he knew it was my assignment. I just don't know what to think. But don't worry about it, Superior. I'll take care of him." Xemnas was about to object, but Xion laid a gentle hand on his shoulder while walking past. He still stood there when she disappeared into the sleeping quarters, Saix rocking over her shoulder with each footstep, his blue hair falling over his face.

The Diviner awoke to the lulling sound of moderate rainfall. The aura of Kingdom Hearts, which radiated proudly throughout the World that Never Was, made the raindrops on the window sparkle like tears. Saix wasn't wide awake yet. He took to thinking about the past week. But somehow he just couldn't remember. He felt a bruising pain on the side of his head, toward the back. Instead of wracking his brain any further, he just stared out the window, watching the world's tears glitter.

"I can't believe this." Xion said to herself. Roxas and Axel were on their way back from the clock tower. They were paired together for the day. "Afraid to enter my own sleeping quarters. What am I, four? It's like there's a monster under my bed." Xion slumped to the floor with the irony. Saix could easily be a monster if he wanted to, no doubt. And he was actually ON her bed. "But what other choice did I have? I'm sure Xemnas would have made me deal with him anyway." Bored, Xion laid her head in her hands, thinking generally of nothing for the next fifteen minutes.

On the other side of the wall, Saix slowly sat up. It took him a minute, and he still felt dizzy. Carefully, he got to his feet, and practiced walking without support. Not knowing what to do next, he glanced around Xion's room. It was different from the other rooms of the Organization. Its basic design was pale metallic, with a floor of the same material, and one glass window. But Saix noticed other things. Next to Xion's bed, a little sack of something sat on an end table. Curiously, he shook it, and it made a glassy, solid dry sound. He was glad it didn't echo throughout the room. Opening it, he saw a bunch of different and unique seashells. Immediately he thought of Roxas with a sting to his gut. Saix didn't know why exactly, but he strongly disliked Roxas, which was pretty much evident to Roxas himself. Saix's thought of Roxas always connected to Xion, which strangely, was a feeling of desperation. Gasping at the sensation, he dropped the sack, and it made a dull clinky thump when it hit the floor. The dizziness returned, and he fell to his knees. A sick vertigo attacked him.

On the other side of the wall, (again) Xion stood at her door, her hand hovered over the shiny steel knob. "….Should I?" she asked herself, in a voice she knew only she could hear. "Oh screw it, it's my room anyway." She opened the door, and the sight before her made her face turn white.

***SELFLESSNESS***

Inside the crusty waffle of hate for Saix, Xion had a fluffy warm instinct that made her want to help him. A complete waffle. This just made no sense. XD Back to the story.

"Saix!" she half-whispered, rushing over to him. Brushing the blue silk from his face, Xion felt an immense temperature on his forehead. He appeared drained, with no energy even to stand. Sitting him up and leaning him against the wall, Xion rushed out and in again, this time with necessary first aid. Saix had a temperature, and his pupils were dilated. His heart (physical heart) rate was like a speeding train, and he wouldn't speak to her. Xion helped him on the bed (again) and gave him a calming elixir, to which he quickly succumbed to a deep slumber.

The next day, everyone changed.

It was early morning, when the sun would cast its sour rays over the glory of Kingdom Hearts as if to say "Darkness has met its end. It's time for light to take over!" Xion sat on the simple white sofa in the Grey Room. It was bustling with activity, which is one change. She was the first person in the room that morning, and from then to now she did nothing but monotonously stare at the sign on the window.

**ATTENTION**

All missions are cancelled until further notice. This includes all current missions, and those to be assigned. Members are free to use this time as they wish.

As issued by the Superior

Meanwhile, at a busier couch, Roxas and the Superior had a chat.

"It just feels like I don't know her anymore." Roxas said, twiddling his thumbs while keeping his eyes on the floor, which seemed very interesting to him suddenly. "You're wasting your time, number XIII. You see, there is something you must understand eventually. Number XIV is not anything like the rest of us, no matter what she says or does. She was created. We were born. That puppet shouldn't mean anything to you whatsoever. Honestly I'd really like to know what possessed you to rearrange your priorities. Your job is not to make sure it is feeling okay. Your duties lie within the organization itself, and to Kingdom Hearts. I will apply limitations to your schedule, if I must." "But—" Roxas was unable to finish his sentence. _But I love her._He thought. Definitely not something the Superior wanted to hear.

In fact, Roxas' were not the only pair of lustful eyes sizing up the stone still girl. In the far corner table, a figure sat, with two other members. "My God, Xaldin, you are a worse player than that Demyx kid." Luxord said, irritated by Xaldin's lack of attention. Xigbar was chuckling behind his hand. His feet were propped up on the table casually. "Shut up, you wasted cheat." Xaldin spat back, grabbing up his cards with a rush of angry wind.

"Guess I should check on sleepy." Xion mumbled to herself. She got up, stiff from sitting there so long, and lazily walked out of the room. A pair of purple eyes watched her leave. "Yeah, uh, game over. You win, like always. Here." Xaldin shoved a wad of cash into Luxord's expectant hand, following Xion from a distance.

Xion knocked twice, and when she received no answer, she opened the door anyway. Saix was not there. Xion walked over to the bed, then noticed her bag of shells on the floor. Shrugging, she placed them back on the end table. The bed was made up, as if Saix was never there. She sat on the bed, and instantly noticed that his scent still lingered on the pillow. "Great. Now I have to do laundry before I can sleep tonight." Reluctantly, Xion stripped the bed of its covers and shoved it all into a basket. Then she took some air freshener and used up the whole can on the mattress. When she could smell nothing but 'sea breeze', she threw out the can and carried the basket out the door. The weight made her walk funny, and she stopped when she heard a voice. "I'll be happy to carry that for you, miss." Said a husky yet light male voice. Suddenly the weight was gone and Xion was looking up at the face of Xaldin. "Um, alright." She said. Xion just stood there as Xaldin continued to walk. After about five paces, he stopped. "Perhaps you'd like to come? I'm sure you want these washed a certain way. Maybe you can show me where the detergent is. I'll need a lot to get the dog smell out of these sheets." Xaldin's reference to Saix as a dirty dog made Xion stifle a giggle. Xaldin smiled at her. Meeting his eyes, her cheeks flushed slightly. After the laundry was dealt with, Xion and Xaldin went to their separate rooms. Now that she wasn't blankly staring anymore, Xion was bored.

***BOREDOM***

It kills slowly.

So Xion wasn't dead yet when the next part happens.

A knock came to her door. "You can come on in, Roxas." Xion called out. The door didn't open. Instead, two more raps. "Ok, fine, Mr. Etiquette. I'm coming." She walked to the door, opened it, and it was not Roxas that looked down at her.

It was Xaldin.

"Uh—" Xion was utterly speechless. "The laundry is fine, dear lady. I was hoping we could just….chat." Xaldin's expression surprised Xion. She has never seen a high ranked member so unsure and nervous. "Um, sure. Come in." She sat on the sofa and stared out at the city. Xaldin sat next to her. Since her gaze was elsewhere, he took a minute to examine her features. When Xion first joined, she still had the appearance of a small girl. Now her body was curved, her expression that of a lioness than the quiet sheep. He noticed a scarring injury on her hairline. "Are you alright?" Xaldin asked. "Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" it had been a while since Xion thought about 'the incident.' "That injury you so proudly carry looks painful." Xaldin pointed to her head. "Oh, um, yeah. I guess it still hurts." There was a momentary silence. "Yes, I heard the details. The diviner has been relieved of duty." Xion's head shot up. "Relieved—when did this happen?" Xaldin looked as if he'd been smacked in the face. "Just last night. The Superior held an elder meeting. Saix was tried, then sent packing." "But—Why?" Xion asked. "According to Xemnas, Saix was interfering too much with you. He thought that Saix would disrupt the proj—PLANS, somehow….yeah." Xion's troubled expression turned to that of suspicion. "Did he explain…exactly how Saix was…interfering? Because Xemnas didn't seem to care at all that Saix beat me up." "Well, maybe he just didn't want to give you the satisfaction of knowing he cares about you." "Xemnas…cares ab—" "Xion, I care about you. Alright?" Xaldin's mouth suddenly closed over Xion's. She was crying from the thought of being useless, but gave in to the kiss, wanting to taste Xaldin, someone who…cares. Her unsteady hands were cradled by Xaldin's sure firm ones, his thumbs rubbing her knuckles. "Xion, I—" Just then, the door opened. Roxas stood there, mouth agape, eyes bulging out of his head. He had witnessed the kiss. "Roxas, what are you doing here?" Xion shouted, startled and embarrassed. Roxas seemed to be seething with rage. He slammed the door closed, running off. The sounds of his stamping gradually faded, and only then did the 'chat' resume. "Xion, I think what's bothering you is that you think no one around here treats you like an equal. But don't worry about that. We all have demons, differences. And I admire your strength." Xion didn't meet his eyes for a moment. She contemplated what Xaldin said. Suddenly Xaldin's head was pulled forward, his mouth once again reconnected with Xion's.

***CHANGE***

And yeah, Xion has it. As I am watching their glomping through the window in a corner where they can't see me, I will supply you with her thoughts. _I feel safe here. Xaldin's arms around me, his dark hair creating a protective shadow, banishing all my worries, sending them packing with Saix. He's warm, his mouth a loving embrace._

Finally, the kiss broke. They both panted, their faces red with love. "Xion, do you love me?" Xaldin asked. _So sudden, but it feels so right. Right isn't wrong._"Yes, Xaldin." Xion didn't want their connection to stop so abruptly. She looked toward the bed….then down at the floor. "Do you….want this?" He asked. Xion still stared at the floor, not quite 'here'. After a moment, she said, "Yes.


End file.
